


Slowing Time

by Settiai



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Escape, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas Quinn froze at the hushed warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowing Time

"They're coming!"

Jonas Quinn froze at the hushed warning, institutively ducking behind the nearest column. The sound of hurried footsteps and muffled crying echoed around him, the quiet sounds multiplied tenfold in the empty building. He glanced around him and tired not to panic when he saw all the hopeful looks being shot in his direction.

Taking a shallow breath, he gestured at Kianna. She hurried up beside him, arching an eyebrow as she met his gaze.

"Everyone here is with us, right?" Jonas asked quietly, pitching his voice so that no one around them could hear. "They'd all rather die than give in and worship the Ori?"

Kianna nodded. "Every single on of them."

Jonas closed his eyes. His heart was pounding, a combination of not enough sleep on top of the pounding he had taken at the hands of the Prior that had visited a week before. He could feel everyone's gaze focused on him - over two dozen men, women, and children who had placed all of their trust in him to get them away, to take them somewhere they'd be safe.

"Jonas?" Kianna asked, suddenly sounding hesitant.

With a shaky smile, Jonas opened his eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Lirin is guarding the Stargate tonight," he said. "He'll make sure that we make it offworld. Trust him."

Kianna bit her lip.

Jonas tightened his grip on her hand. "Trust _me_."

She didn't say anything for a second. "I do," she finally whispered back. "I do, but--"

"But?" he prompted.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "But I never thought it would come to this."

Jonas shook his head, a bittersweet smile playing on his lips. "Neither did I," he said sadly. "None of us did."


End file.
